Sarah Douglas
Sarah Douglas portrayed Ursa in Superman: The Movie and Superman II and Lana Zurrell in The Return of Swamp Thing. Significant roles *Dracula's Wife in Dracula (1974) *Ursa in Superman: The Movie (1978) *Bella Harrington in Thundercloud (1979) *Ursa in Superman II (1980) *Pamela Lynch in Falcon Crest (1983-1985) *Pamela in V: The Final Battle (1984) *Queen Taramis in Conan the Destroyer (1984) *Gala in Dalì (1991) *Lt. Col. Sinclair in Return of the Living Dead III (1993) *Yosuuf/Garshaw of Belote in Stargate SG-1 (1998) *Mala in Superman (1999) *Queen in Batman Beyond (1999-2000) Quotes *"The main thing was they were completely different directors. For a young actress, for any actress actually, but as I was then quite young, to have the experience of working with somebody like Richard Donner who was very relaxed, very loose, had a really easy approach to everything. Whereas Richard Lester, very technical. For instance, I remember there's a sequence when I have to go hit the manhole cover and catch it and throw it at Superman. I remember it was three in the morning, we'd been waiting all day, it was cold and freezing. I came onto the set, onto the backlot actually, and Lester said, 'Right, you come to do do do do do. You hit the manhole cover, you catch it, you throw it, you do this.' It was like mimicking, but I did it. That was his take, right? I'm pretty certain that if it had been Richard Donner, Donner would have said, 'Look, Sarah. It might take you days. It doesn't matter. We'll give it a go.' He's got a much more relaxed approach and I've got to say I wouldn't have accomplished it, but I do think that Lester's approach for me worked very well. Very direct." *"I never thought about that. I can't imagine. I can't imagine what I'm going to see. It's going to be really interesting because I've seen the film probably two years ago, I might have looked at the whole thing. But on the whole, it comes on and I watch a little clip and I move on. In fact, I will sit down after tonight and watch the whole thing. I'm most excited to see it on a big screen again. That's brilliant. So I think 10 minutes, 15 minutes of the opening sequence and then 15 minutes that we haven't seen." *"I know that the Fortress of Solitude, we reshot a lot of the Fortress of Solitude. I know they had a lot of trouble at the time matching it because by then, Geoffrey Unsworth sadly, had died. So I'm wondering if there's going to be a different feel. I just don't know. I think the fans are the ones that know much better than me. It all seems a lifetime ago. I'm not trying to seem like I don't really care. I just can't remember. I think it's going to be really interesting." *"I was an English actor in London. I was not on location. In other words, I went home every night to my husband. I didn't have that relationship with Donner that the others had because they'd all come over, they were all on location together. They all hung out together. Though I obviously adored him, it was a different sort of relationship. So when it came to the change, I just thought they had gotten Richard Lester. And also, you know what? I was 27-28. I was just thrilled to get more work out of it. I was ecstatic. ‘Hey, this is great.’ So that's about it." *"They all wanted me to wear something black and I said, 'No.' I've given up on that. I slip into the black so often and tonight I said, 'No, I'm going to wear a color,' so here I am." Category:Superman: The Movie cast Category:Superman II cast Category:The Return of Swamp Thing cast